Don't forget me
by SolangeloShipper 14 23
Summary: Harry Potter understands that his parents and brother don't mean to forget him. They just . . . do. Harry James Potter. Son of James and Lily Potter and twin brother to the Boy-Who-Lived. This is the story of Harry Potter and how he grows up second best and forgotten. How he deals with it and about the sacrifices he ytherin!Harry Smart!Harry Independent!Harry not Evil!Earry
1. How it started

Hi guys I know I suck for giving u a hard time with my fic. So here it finally is, after much frustration on my behalf and probably yours too, I give you my first chapter. I would like to tell you that this is my first fic on this account so I will only accept rotten tomatoes thrown at me, no melons of any kind allowed!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not owned by me. That honor belongs to the god-send who wrote it, J.

* * *

Chapter 1: How it started.

Lord Voldemort silently stalked into the young Potter Twins bedroom/nursery. Mr and Mrs Potter were away on official Order of the Phoenix business. He stepped over that stupid, now dead, annoyance that was the Potter brats baby sitter and set his eyes on the brats, annoyingly identical in every way, except one: the of them was a perfect replica of the Blood Traitor, James Potter, with hazel colored eyes. While the other had the eyes of his mud-blood mother, Lily Potter nee Evens. (Never let it be said that The Dark Lord didn't do his research.)

The prophecy proclaimed that one to 'defeat the Dark Lord' would be born as the seventh month dies, so logically it would be the youngest Twin . . . Harry James Potter. Little Harry was born before the strokes of midnight started, prior to the eldest, Henry Sirius Potter, whom was born several minutes before. And little Harry had the eyes of the mud-blood, it would be quite fitting and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would feel _no_ guilt for killing an infant.

He slowly drew closer to the little half-breeds and pointed his wand at the sleeping Harry Potter . . . and he spoke those cursed words, "Avada Kadavra!" The green curse hit the youngest Potter brat's forehead and rebounded, leaving a lightning shaped scare on Harry's forehead, covered by the trademark messy Potter hair.

The roubounded curse went strait for Lord Voldemort. It was moving fast, at the speed of lightning ( _ **a.n. yes,pun intended**_ ) giving him no time to doge. The killing curse hit him, killing his body. But his soul, grounded by the horcruxes, fled his body. In a panic for survival his soul grounded a piece of it's self to Potters scar, remaining unnoticed until one day he would return.

The rebounded curse caused damage to, not only He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but to the Potter safe house also. The house exploded but miraculously managed not to hit either of the twins, but it didn't leave them unharmed. A piece of debris of the house slashed the cheek of the eldest Potter twin, Henry, leaving him with a mark underneath his left eye . . . a '=' looking mark.

* * *

Less than three minutes had passed after the attack when a frantic looking Lily and James Potter arrived. They were not alone. They were with Albus Dumbledor, leader of the light and head master of Hogwarts, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and a few araours. Lily and James searched frantically for their children, and they were soon found. The Potters were shocked to find _their_ little Henry with an equal sign shaped cut on his cheek . . . just like the prophecy had said, '-shall mark him as an equal.'

Later, it was announced that Henry Sirius Potter was The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Savior of the wizarding world, **The Chosen One!** No one bothered to question it, after all it _was_ Henry who had the scar, while Harry had no scars at all. The choice was obvious, wasn't it? _Wasn't it._

* * *

hey i hope you enjoy this chappie, there will be many more to come. this chapter is dedicated to my good friend 'booklord' who doesn't have an offical account yet, but will hopefully soon have one. i want to thank you for reading this fic of mine. reviews are appreciated, thank you. STAY AWESOME


	2. Chapter 2: At the back of thier minds

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading this chapter, and for checking out my fanfic. My disclaimer ended short in my last chapter (stupid computer!) so here it is now, my disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to J. , I write this for fun and receive no money from this**

 **So anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: At the back of their minds.

About three years later, young Harry Potter sat in his bedroom patiently waiting. It had all been a big fuss, the honorary uncles of the Potter children were coming to Potter Manor to visit their best friend and godsons.

Sirius Black had been named Henry's godfather, while Peter Pettigrew had been named Harry, but the title was _immediately_ revoked when the Potters found him out as the traitor. The honor previously bestowed on Peter was giving to Remus Lupin, whom they had fist skipped over because of his lycanthropy. While they knew Remus would never intentionally hurt a fly, they couldn't be too sure.

So Harry sat, patently awaiting the arrival of his Uncles Moony and Padfoot. Any other child (his brother) would be down stairs nagging his parents for the knowledge of when they would arrive; "When are they here? Are they here yet? Pleeeeeeeeeeease tell me they are here!" But Harry wanted to wait in his room, he wasn't fond of noise at _all._ In-fact Harry found silence rather comforting- in an odd sort of way. Harry found comfort in its consistency, it was always there and always will be there, never letting up. Even in times of noise you could always find a quiet corner.

The silence that engulfed the house was broken by shouts of greeting, they had arrived. Harry almost dashed down there without a call, but stopped himself. You see, Harry wasn't only in his room to escape the noise that his brother was causing, it was also to see how long it would take for them to member him. So he sat waiting for the call of his name. Waiting, waiting, waiting. The call never came and Harry never went down, not even when the sound of the dining room chairs scraping against the hard-wood floors came (indicating they had sat down for dinner) he didn't go down.

Eventually he lost his patience and he went down wondering how they could still forget him. Hadn't they seen his empty place at the table? When he got there he saw them laughing, chatting, enjoying their chocolate puddings and completely forgetting about him. When he got down there he saw five place settings at the table, not six. **Five!**

They forgot him! They _forgot_ him! They forgot _him_! This wasn't the fist time that they forgot him, well they never did forget him completely. He was at the back of their minds, until now! This was then first time they forgot him _completely_. He was usually a second thought, it was footmen like: _they sat down for dinner, half way through dinner someone would cry 'Merlin! We forgot Harry!' and they would call him._ But this time it was total, there wasn't even a place for him to sit.

This hurt Harry, positivity broke his heart, but he understood how they could forget him:

 _Think of a person standing in a field at night, with nothing but a lit candle. That is all that person has for a light source. When suddenly a fireworks go off in the night sky. Bright! Loud! Amazing! Brilliant! That person is not going to look at the candle, no one would. You almost forget about the candle, but its always at the back of your mind._

That was Harry. Harry-the candle, Henry-the fireworks, the person-everyone else. It was only natural, to look at the fireworks . . . but it still hurt.

Harry knew he could waltz in there and make them remember the cancel. All he would need to do is walk in there, clear his throat loudly and announce missing someone? And not only would they remember, they would feel _guilty_. For a moment Harry was tempted to do so, but he knew deep down, he didn't want that. He wanted to be special enough to be remembered on his own. And Harry was sure he was. Harry was sure, with some time, they would redeemer him. So Harry walked silently back to his room and called a house-elf to bring him dinner.

Harry was so sure that the call would eventually come . . . but it didn't.

* * *

 **Hi guys. Wow that was quite the depressing chapter. I'm so sad now. Anyways this Chapter is dedicate to my other good friend Whale-Whiperer, who is not on the site and probably never will be accuse she sucks and doesn't see the point of fanfiction. Anyway thanks you guys so much for reading this, and reviews are appreciated.**

 **STAY AWESOME!**

 **SolangeloShipper 14 23.**


	3. The start of a sunrise, sort-of

**Sup guys! I hope you like this chapter. I know the chapters are short, but as the plot becomes more complex the chapters will grow longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I notice every time I try to write the name of the author of HP it only shows the J. So I've given up trying to write her name, we all know who wrote Harry Potter, I don't own it, therefore I suck.**

 **I must warn you; my Harry is** ** _nothing_** **like cannon Harry. In-fact canon Harry would probably hate me if he was real, which he isn't. So the joke is on him. Lol (not really.)**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The start of a sunrise, sort-of.

Harry was ecstatic! Today was the day of the Potter Twin's birthday! They were turning four years old. Stress the ' _they'_ part. Harry's parents _couldn't_ forget about him on this day! After all it was Henrys birthday too. They would see Henry, be all sentimental and remember his birth and then _bam!_ They would remember Little Harry too! For a long time his parents had been planning the party, now that they were old enough to really appreciate a good time with friends. Well, sort of. Only little kids around their age would be invited, children of Lily and James's old school friends. But Harry didn't care if they invited a three legged water buffalo as long as they remembered him.

It was only a few minutes till the quests arrive and Harry waited in his room savoring the few minutes of silence had left. Then, a few minutes later, the guest had arrived and Harry quietly went downstairs but found a corner where the silence was strongest and stayed there. It wasn't long until the party was in full swing, but Harry didn't really join in on the festivities. Too much noise, too many people . . . just too _much_. But Harry bared through it, he had to. He had to see if they would remember him. So Harry sat in his quiet corner and watched the party take place. They played games and music, both of which were very loud and no one noticed little Harry in his corner.

Finally it was time for cake and Harry moved closer to see the cake, to see his name with Henrys, but as he got closer he saw-

 _And he saw-_

His name _wasn't_ on the cake. They forgot him. _Again._ Harry wanted to cry or scream or-or something, _anything_ to get their attention. But again he wanted, most of all, to be important enough to deserve their attention without him freaking out. He needed to get away; it was killing him to be in this place. He just need time and space to deal with this . . . this _rejection_ that he felt, so he left, out the back door, not a word. He was certain that they wouldn't miss him, that they wouldn't notice that he was gone . . . he was right.

* * *

Potter manor was situated in the middle of nowhere, with woods for a back garden and endless fields for a front yard. The only way you could get there was by floo or apparition _or_ if you were really willing to sit long hours you could go there via broom.

Harry went into his backyard forest, deeper, deeper and _deeper._ Harry was so lost in thought he didn't notice how long he had been walking until he noticed it getting darker, which was also round about the time he noticed how deep in the forest he was. Harry often went into the woods, he enjoyed the silence and he went deep-ish but he always, **_always_** , stopped by the creek with the big rock. Not this time. This time he was so hurt he didn't even notice the creek go by as he walked, this time he was lost. He started to panic; it was getting darker and colder by minute. He _needed_ a place to stay . . . just until morning when it was lighter and he could easily-ish find his way him.

Harry was starting to get so panicky he almost didn't notice the old looking building standing out awkwardly in the middle of the forest. Harry was sure it wasn't there before but _whatever_ it was shelter which was good enough for Harry. As he walked closer to the building he noticed it didn't exactly look like a regular building. It was extremely _grand_ looking, with marble floors and steppes, huge columns and _humongous_ and carved dark oak doors. It also looked old, very old as in _ancient Greece_ old. Harry didn't know how he knew this; he was only four years old and hadn't ever really left Potter manor, and while Potter manor was old and grand looking it was nothing compared to this. He just knew it was old. Slowly Harry walked by the stairs and stopped at the hard wood doors, he stood there wondering if he should knock or something? The place didn't look rundown it just looked _unused,_ so he slowly opened the doors and saw what it was.

It was-

It was-

It was, well, a library? It was a humongous library. The library looked as if it contained every book in the world, which suited harry just fine. Harry loved books, books were in library's, and library's were quiet so . . . logic. Harry also loved the consistency in books, they didn't change. While plots did have twist the story never changed once you finished the book. Harry loved that. (The head house-elf of Potter manor library had thought him to read and said that Harry learned surprisingly quickly.) Harry ventured deeper in to the library of extraordinary proportions. No parts of the walls could be seen, only shelves and shelves of books. Except one wall with no books, but it didn't leave for bare. It had a dark, _dark_ , purple tapestry with golden lettering. Harry walked closer to the huge tapestry, his foot steppes echoing loudly on the marble floors, he stopped and he read;

 _"Welcome Chosen, to the Electus library. Electus is an ancient library inspired by the 'Hogwarts: school of witchcraft and wizardry's come-and-go room and was created by one of Hogwarts earliest students. This library will appear for chosen one, and only her chosen one, whenever he or she require of the Electus. Electus, like the come-and-go room, is equipped with the books that the Chosen needs. "_

It repeated those words in many different languages, but Harry didn't care about which. He only cared about one thing: something _wanted_ him! It chose him! Out of all people, him! It cared for him, well, sort-of it was an inanimate object after all. A sudden idea came to mind, he wouldn't wait for his parents to notice him. He would learn here, learn to become a better wizard. He would learn how to _outshine_ his brother. He would no longer be little Candle Harry, here he would learn how to be Sunrise Harry. Bigger and brighter than the fireworks, because hey, natural beauty is best.

* * *

 **Hey people! I know the library thing is cheesy, but hey, this is a fanfic I can be cheesy if I want to be. I know the chapter isn't very long, but they are growing longer. This one has over 1000 words in it, excluding the intro and this.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to BookLord 88 and she finally has a real site! She hasn't written anything yet but I expect you guys to check her out when she does!**

 **Reviews and votes are appreciated.**

 **STAY AWESOME!**

 **SolangeloShipper 14 23**


	4. Sorry Guys!

_**READ THIS PLEASE! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT.**_

 _ **THANK YOU.**_

 _Hi guys, I'm sorry to say that this is NOT an update. *crow boo's*. Yes, yes; I deserve your boo's. I'm here to tell you that I cannot update for 2-3 weeks, because I have examinations coming up and **apparently** I need to focus on revising. So ya, I'm very sorry. I enjoy writing for you guys. _

_Okay, now that that's over I can tell you about some more important things._

 _ **1.** I want to introduce you to my alternate personality, Pemma. Say hi Pemma! **Hi**_ **guys!** _\- okay, I need to cut her off before she starts ranting. I mean she cannot shut up in the my head, and she is so damn happy all the time. Honestly she is like a Smurf. **I HEARD THAT, AND I-**_

 ** _2._** _The reason Pemma is here is to take over for me in-case I die from fanfic over load . . . again._

 ** _3._** _I want to thank all the people who are reading my fanfic, particularly those who have favorite-ed and followed my fanfic. It means a lot to me. Also thanks to the reviews._

 _ **4**. Speaking of reviews, some people who have reviewed have pointed out how you have to be **very** stupid and practically blind not to notice Harry's scar, well hears the how and why they don't notice it:_

 _This is the nurses POV. Its really like: Henry, he is the savior. Oh we must give him a proper check, to make sure he is not hurt. But wait! There is Harry needing of a checking too. I must be done with him quickly so that I can go back to Henry. *give's harry a quick check, maybe even holds him upside a little, notices no scar because it was so quick, goes back to Henry* Oh Mr and Mrs Potter Harry is fine no need to check him for scars or anything, **really**._

 _ **5.** Okay and lastly, one of my newest story followers, **history** , asked don't the Potters feel ashamed for forgetting Harry? Well **history** I have 2 things to tell you: 1. thanks for following and 2. oh, trust me . . . they will feel the shame. *evil laugh*_

 _STAY AWESOME!_

 _SolangeloShipper 14 23._


	5. Jasmine flowers and Little One is 'born'

**Hey, I'm back! Yay!**

 **It's been so long and my fingers have been literally twitching to write this chapter. No seriously, I think during one exam, instead of answering the question I wrote: '-and Harry Potter jumped out the window.' I wonder what my teachers think . . . And there is something super important at the end of this chappie so please check it out. Oh and here is Pemma's say;** **hi guys! It's been so long and exams are BORING and its sooooooo nice to see you all! And I bet** **-**

 **Okay I have to cut her off there (again) because I have kept you all waiting long enough so without further a due . . . I give you CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

Chapter4: jasmine flowers and Little One is 'born'.

When Harry went to sleep in the library he was surprised to find that Electus was more than just equipped with the necessary books to properly study, but also the necessary equipment. Meaning; tables, chairs, quills, ink, parchment, and whatever else . . . also meaning; a big stuffed chair in the corner of the library, perfect for a little Harry to sleep on. Just as Harry thought, it _was_ easier to get home in the morning. When he arrived home he was not surprised to see that no one had noticed his absence. The moment he noticed this, he made a vow, that he would _not_ be seen around the Potter house, until he was called, until he was deliberately sought out, until he was _missed_. Deep down Harry knew that he was being spiteful (and perhaps a bit childish) and hiding wasn't going to help them remember, but Harry so _desperately_ wanted to be good enough on his own. To be noticed as 'just Harry', not Dye-Your-Hair-Purple-And-Run-Around-In-A-Unicorn-Costume-Harry. Harry wanted to _be_ wanted. Wanted and noticed, that's all.

* * *

About three months passed with the same routine; wake up, get dressed, get house-elf's to make food, stuff it all in a backpack then march happily to Electus each day. To Harry's intense surprise he found that he enjoyed learning. James had made it sound like and _annoying_ , but necessary, thing to do. While Lily made it sound like hard work, but Harry found that it was neither, for him anyways. He enjoyed it, and thoroughly so. For him learning was easy and fun, he enjoyed that captivating feeling of _interest_. And he had already learned the proper wand movements and pronunciation of most first year charms. Harry didn't know if he found it easy because of his reasons for learning or that he just simply found it enjoyable, but either way he was not going to question it.

The day started out the same way it always did. Harry woke up and rolled out of bed. Literally, out of bed with a thick mass of blankets and landed on the floor with a _thump._ Harry grinned sleepily and rubbed his eyes. Today was another day and today Harry wanted to start learning potions . . . or the theory behind potions (he wasn't about to try and brew an actual potion - not yet anyway). James, _Dad_ , never liked the art of potions (Harry assumed it was something to do with life at school) but however much he hated it Harry still wanted to learn it. Potions were important. Full stop. End of story. Good bye. The end. And Harry _would_ learn it.

So Harry got and asked the house-elf's to make food. It was always a bit of a hike to get to Electus and so Harry refused to hike back and forth each day for food so, doing the logical thing, Harry brought lunch with him each day. Once the food was ready Harry shoved into his bag and set off out the kitchen door, and into the forest he went. Harry didn't have a designated rout to walk; all he had to do was walk deep enough into the forest and – _bam!_ – Electus would appear!

And every afternoon, as Harry left, it would shimmer out of existence, leaving everything as it was before. Somehow Harry always made his way back home easily. It was a bit strange but Harry didn't question it. You just _don't_ question a good thing. Logic. Harry continued into the forest, jumping over small streams, kicking away tiny stones and weaving his way between bushes and trees. The forest was really quite lovely. It was brimming with streams of crystal water and plants with leaves so green that they could be considered another color all together. It held home to all manner of creature from magical to muggle. With all of this, the forest seemed to have its own kind of magic to it and this was something that even Harry could appreciate.

As Harry was walking, he heard sort of smooth, silky voice come from a nearby bush of jasmine, Harry stopped walking. The jasmine bush had a softly sweet sort of scent, like the scent was clearly there but it wasn't overwhelming, it went well with that voice making a comforting combo.

The voice was obviously female, and she was saying something; "A Potter child, out in the woods? He's quite small. What is the little one doing here? It's very dangerous." Harry was surprised, someone was worried for _him_? Maybe he should answer; it was rude to ignore people. But then again; yelling 'who's there?' and looking around frantically, like a mad man, can come off a little bit offensive as well.

Harry focused on keeping his voice curious and polite, as to not offend the 'voice', and slowly he addressed the place the voice where the voice was coming from (the jasmine bush) and said; "who are you? And _where_ are you?" Harry, being so focused on his voice, noticed that he was –

-that he was _hissing_!

What?! Why would he be hissing . . . like a snake! The voice replied in a hissing, that was similar to his own; "You are a Speaker, Little One? Curious." the voice- _she_ -mused; "I thought the ability was genetic, but neither Lord Potter nor any of his heritages have ever had this ability and I don't believe your brother, Henry has the ability of a Parselmouth." Parselmouth?! No! Harry had heard about Parselmouths, James complained about them all the time. About how You-Know-Who was one and about how all of them were _evil_ and _dark_!

Panicking, Harry sat down on the floor and brought his knees up to his chest, locked his arms around them, started rocking back and forth and(unknowingly using Parseltongue) muttering things like 'I'm going dark! No, why!?' James and Lily would never like him now! He was going dark, why would they like _him_ after this?

The 'voice' slithered out from underneath the jasmine bush – the 'voice' was a snake. It was a yellow and white snake and was quite large and long. The fact that the 'voice' was a snake set Harry over the edge, and Harry 'lost his cool', so to speak, and tears started forming in his eyes and he started muttering the same thing over and over; "All Parselmouths are dark, I'm going dark. All Parselmouths are dark, I'm going dark. "

The snake (who knew about the wizarding world, obviously) made a hiss-like sigh and muttered; "Gryffindor raised obviously." And proceeded to Harry and attempted to calm him down. "Relax, Little One." She said as soothingly as she could; "there is nothing wrong with being a Parseltongue. You're _not_ dark and you're _not_ evil. That is just wizarding prejudice, like what some wizards believe about being a 's utterly stupid."Harry looked at the snake, sniffled a bit and said; "Easy f-for you to say. _You're_ not a Parselmouth." "No, but I'm a snake. It's close enough." The snake _s_ – s _he_ – replied snappily.

Harry still looked skeptical and said, his voice cracking a bit; "Its s-still a dark a-ability!" Harry was getting more hysterical by the second, "And I have it so I'm _going_ dark. Its logic! You can't argue with logic, you just _can't_!" Harry was now rocking back and forth in a ' _totally-lost-it_ ' motion.

'The snake' hiss-sighed _again_ and muttered something under her breath, something that sounded suspiciously like, ' _Definitely_ Gryffindor raised' and proceeded to calm the panicking Harry Potter, " Little One, calm down. You're not dark, whether you are a Parseltongue or not. It's not the _ability_ that makes the wizard 'dark', but the _wizard_ who makes it seem so. Do you understand what I'm trying to say? "

Harry sniffled a bit and thought about it before saying; "Sorta . . ." She nodded and said; "good." _'_ _This one is strange_ ,' she thought, ' _barely a hatchling and he already experiences the effect of prejudice.'_ Her trail of thoughts was cut off by her own sudden feeling of protectiveness.

Like she had thought earlier, he was barely a 'hatchling' (as she put it) and he was _feeling the effects of_ _prejudice_?! What kind of messed up world did he live in, where they let little ones, like him, pass judgment on themselves and others biased on _abilities_ and stupid prejudice?! It was outrageous and it was infuriating and she felt like finding a _something_ and killing it! And with no one to guide him ('cause obviously the parents weren't helping, letting them hear stuff like that), this Little One would end up killing himself just to end the whispers and judgment! Or he _would_ go dark. Or - or something just as a bad . . . like taking drugs or something! At this thought, something inside her snapped. No, she wouldn't let any of this happen. If no one else was going to guide him, then she would. Stuff the fact that she was a snake!

"Good," the snake – she – said again, then she said something Harry was _not_ expecting; "I like you . . . I'm gonna stay with you."Harry blinked and opened his mouth to give _her_ a confused reply, but was off; " You are just a hatchling, confused and naïve to the ways of the world. I mean, you thought that being a Parselmouth was an evil ability. So as a snake _concerned_ for the Speaker, I tell you: You are now my human. I shall name you Little One. And you shall be mine. So deal with it. "

Harry looked at the snake, a little shocked.

He was happy that someone wanted him, besides the library (but that was an inanimate object, so it didn't really count), but he was sure that she was jumping into things because she felt bad for scaring him ,with the knowledge that he was a Parselmouth, and making him cry. Suddenly Harry felt super embarrassed that he had cried in front of her, and for something as stupid as being a Parselmouth, no less. Harry scratched his head awkwardly. "Oh . . . um, well. That's _really_ nice of you, but -" began Harry, but was, once again, cut off by the legless reptile.

"No buts, Little One. I am doing this – and you can't stop me. Or change my mind." She said stubbornly. Harry frowned a bit and said; "My name's not 'Little One'. My name is Harry." The snake tilted her head to one side in an amused gesture; "Hmmmmmmm? Harry. Doesn't have much of a ring to it, dose it? No, I will call you little one. Why? Because I can, deal with it.", she replied, her voice very amused.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and sighed, a gesture of defeat. Harry got up from where he was sitting, dusted himself off, turned towards the general direction of Electus and started walking. He stopped when a sudden though occurred to him; "On the topic of names, what is your name?" asked Harry so curiously, it almost sounded innocent.

The snake, which was slithering up beside Harry stopped, she hesitated a bit before replying; "I don't have one. I used to have one, Trina, but I got rid of it when I escaped that zoo." She shuddered a bit and hissed something under her snake-ish breath. It sounded suspiciously like, 'damn animal prisons.' She continued to slither as Harry continued to walk. Harry looked curious and hesitated then asked; "Zoo? Okay, I don't want to sound stupid, but what is a _zoo_? "

She made an odd hissing-cough noise, that Harry realized was a laugh, and said, "You're not stupid at all. You're only like what? Four years old? And you're already talking with some maturity." Harry blushed, not used to praise like this. He shuffled his feet and nervously said; "I _still_ don't know what a zoo is."

She hesitated, then said; "It's a place where they take animals, put them in little display boxes, so humans can pay to come hit the glass and prat their ugly faces at us morning, noon and night! Because _apparently_ that's so entertaining! No, don't read books! Or watch a movie, have a life or something! Come to the zoo instead, because we can't get enough of random people yelling - 'move!' - when we're trying to sleep!" she stopped ranting and looked at Harry straight in the eye; "please don't mention zoo's to me. Bad memories."

Harry silently promised himself that he would never, _ever_ say the 'Z-word' in front of her ever. Harry realized that she still had no name! "So, um . . . since you have no name, could – could _I_ maybe name you? " Harry offered awkwardly and shyly. She tilted her head, repeating that same amused gesture, and said; "Yes, you may, just so long as you don't call me something like 'Sally the Snake' or something equally ridiculous."

Harry smiled and put his hand under his chin in an 'I'm thinking'. He stood like that for about three minutes, with the occasional stroke of his imaginary beard, before he finally said; "Jasmine. I would like to call Jasmine." Harry was suddenly worried that she wouldn't like the name. It was a bit eccentric and they had just become friends, he didn't want to ruin it. "Jasmine?" she asked; "why Jasmine?"

Harry rushed out an apology, trying to make amends; "I mean that's just a suggestion. If – if you don't like the name, we can-" He was cut off by that odd hissing-cough noise again, she was laughing. "There's nothing wrong with the name Jasmine, I like it it's a nice name. Better than Trina, I was wondering _why_ the name Jasmine? " she said. Harry blushed. He had been too quick to judge himself; of course she wouldn't dislike the name. She was too nice. Harry said; "Well, the first time I heard you, your voice came from the jasmine bush, over there," he pointed to the bush (they hadn't walked very far, since the whole 'Parselmouth' incident), "and I thought that the bush sort of suited you. I don't really know how to explain this." Harry scratched the back of his head awkwardly and Jasmine said happily; "Well, Jasmine it is then!" and they walked (and slithered) off to Electus together.

Jasmine was surprised about Electus, and actually loved it. She was a bit jealous the fact that something chose her Little One before her, but was happy that before her, Harry did have someone - _something_ \- to be there for him.

* * *

As many months passed, Jasmine became more and more of some kind of 'older sister', bossy but always looking out for him. She became the one who told him to, 'sit up straight. Slouching all over you study work can't be good for you back.' She was the one who scolded him for snatching a biscuit before 'designated supper time' and she was the one who said good night to him each night. And while she could never physically 'patch up Harry's scraped knee' she was there for him . . . in the ways that counted most.

* * *

 _ **READ THIS IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**_

 **Hey guys! So again this chapter is dedicated to my very good friend, BookLord88, who has written her very first fanfiction yesterday! Oh, I am so proud; my little BL is growing up. *sobs* I expect you guys to check her fanfic out, okay? It's a one-shot about the death of Tom Riddle senior. Its short (like BookLord88) but its excellent (like BookLoord88). So check it out.**

 **This chapter is also dedicated to my pet snake, Millie (meaning corn in Afrikaans) and my brother Sheldon (Shelly), who is visiting.**

 **In some of the comments BookLord88 has been seen calling me 'MuffinPrincess', that's my nickname and BookLord and I are school friends so, yeah.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter I had some trouble setting it up, but it's up now! Hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated.**

 **STAY AWESOME!**

 **SolangeloShipper 14 23**


	6. Chapter 6

_**READ THIS! IT'S NOT REALLY ALL THAT IMPORTANT, BUT READ IT ANYWAY!**_ **S**

 **hi guys! its wonderful to be writing to you guys.**

 **Sorry for the mega delay. It's been busy with high school.**

 **I just want to say, that all my followers are fabulous. . .and some might just even be sexy, who knows? I don't.**

 **BIG thanks to all my reviewers and yeesh, Jasmine has SO many fans! I did** ** _not_** **expect that.**

 **Sorry about my grammar in the last chappie. It was horrible. But like I said I had some problems getting it up, so if you want to blame anyone...blame modern day technology. It can be really stupid, maybe even more stupid than Pemma-OUCH! okay Pemma, I'm sorry! You didn't need to slap me!**

 **But seriously, HUMONGOUS thanks to my reviewers, especially the Jasmine and Little One comments. When I got those I was running around the house screaming, "YHAS! THEY LOVE LITTLE ONE! THEY LOVE JASMINE! THOSE PEOPLE ARE FABULOUS!" I no lie. Right now I'm waiting for the people from the looney bin to come and try to take me away. The key word being try. THEY'LL NEVER GET ME!  
**

 **But anyway . . . on with the chappie!**

 **Just a little spoiler alert, This chappie is a very important one. A few things will be explained here...**

 **P.S. I CHANGED THE CHAPTER NAME!**

* * *

Chapter 5: A change in perspective.

Two or so years passed. Harry remained forgotten by all but Jasmine, who had become explicitly more and more caring over the years there. She had also become 'comfortable' with teasing Harry...especially when he got glasses.

During the time that she had spent with Harry, she noticed him practically lying on top of his books to read them, with his nose pressed so flat that of he shaved his head he could pass for Voldemort. When she brought this up with Harry he did admit that everything more than an inch away from his nose was a big fuzzy blob of fuzzy. Not his exact words. So Jasmine had convinced him to go get his eyes looked at and at the nearest available moment he flooed (for the first time by himself) to the one and only: Diagon Alley.

Harry loved Diagon Alley, despite it being so loud and crowded and overly boisterous. It just had such a... _magic_ to it.

Apparently most wizards have good eyesight, as it had taken Harry a long time to locate a wizarding optometrist, and when he eventually did, he was not impressed. The shop was small and it was painted a bright yellow that, ironically, hurt his eyes. Harry later learned that it was not in fact yellow, but some random color called 'Super Lemon', ("By the way, you might want to change the color of the the shop. The yellow hurts my eyes." "ITS NOT YELLOW, ITS SUPER LEMON!").

Inside the shop, there were boxes and boxes piled in...everywhere. There were three plush chairs. The place looked to have very little Harry entered the shop, the door squeaked loudly and at that sound out came a woman who looked to be in her late twenty's. She was very sprightly looking and she had a pixie cut which was strange in the wizarding world. She looked like she was going to break out in a song at the prospect of having a customer, and she rushed to help Harry out. Harry noticed that the whole place was very Hufflepuff themed.

About halfway through servicing him she seemed to get over the intense happiness and suddenly looked worried stared inquiring about were his parents were. Harry found this annoying but perfectly understandable, he _was_ a six year old child and usually six year old children don't walk into shops alone. For all she knew, he could be walking 'round Diagon Alley all alone. Well he was walking around Diagon Alley all alone, but she didn't need to know that. It had taken a fair amount of 'lying' to get her to let it go, ("no, Miss Bower, really. My parents work in a shop _just_ down the street.")

So Harry left with a new pair of glasses, with a thin metal frame, sort of square shaped. He had been told by the optometrist witch that it was in style, so he wouldn't be walking around looking like an idiot. And when he returned to the Potter home Jasmine had been merciless with the glasses teasing. It was the sort of affectionate teasing that you only got from close family members, but it was teasing non the less, and soon Harry began to retaliate:

"Hello four-eyes. "

"Hello, Sally the Snake."

"Brat."

". . . _Pet_."

"I AM NO ONE'S PET! I am a **companion**! And _I_ chose _you_ , so technically you're _my_ pet."

" I AM NOT!"

Many times the teasing strayed to the topic of sandwiches, but that's a complete different story...

* * *

Harry had lived the last two years in a nonbelligerent study-full haze of acceptance and Jasmine. He was now eight years into his life and all ready starting with basics of the third year subjects at Hogwarts; School of Which Craft and Wizardry. He actually found this year to be not at all challenging, as it was mostly repeats of year one and year two, and anything new that was actually taught was repeated at least forty-eight times. Harry had counted.

At some point Harry did notice that it was not normal how much he studied and knew. Of course here was always the fact that prodigy's were out there and that he might also be one, but here were limitations. Prodigy's were smart or talented or whatever, but they were not having near grown-up conversations with snakes at the age of three. He found this something to look into, but for now he was not going to question a good thing.

However, what was not a good thing, was that his older brother started getting a bit too rough with his toys and ' _accidentally'_ break them and he had the most annoying habit of blaming Harry. Many times when Harry had been home studying (Harry found that it was too far to walk to Electus each day, so he sometimes stayed home to study), he had heard a loud, angry, sometimes feminine and angry voice screech from down stairs; "HARRY JAMES POTTER! Get down here this instant!" After that screech, was usually followed by a nice long yell about 'how could he break his brothers stuff'.

The first time that it had happened, Harry had been so hopeful! Maybe that hadn't forgotten him! Or maybe they remembered him, but that was not the situation, Lily had just called him to yell at him. Which was confusing. Did they seriously _not_ notice that Harry had been missing, _for over two years_?! He should have been the one yelling at them, but he wasn't and he sat through the accusations, jaw clenched. At first Harry had tried to defend himself! How could he have broken Henry's toys, he had been in his room the whole time! This was often answered by a;

"Well, Henry didn't break his toy. James didn't break the toy and _I_ most certainly did not break it! That only leaves you, Harry! Don't lie to me! Now apologize to your brother and go to your room!" from Lily. James's reply hadn't been all that different either:

"Harry, I didn't break his toy, Lily didn't break his toy and Henry obviously did not break his _own_ toy! So, unless you mean to tell that _Padfoot_ or _Moony_ broke into our house in the middle of the night or whatever, just to break Henry's stuff-!" This was the part where James usually let out a frustrated sigh; "I can't even. Harry just say sorry and go to your room."

And Harry did. He gave up _trying_ to defend himself. During this whole espionage Harry had learned a very important life lesson; _people will believe what they **want** to believe._

So, he apologized to Henry's stupid smug face and went upstairs, to his room, fuming. It wasn't that they accused him of doing something that he did not do, he had read enough books to know that it was a part of life, it was the fact that his parents didn't even notice. They didn't even notice their forgetfulness towards him. It was hard to explain, but it seemed to go deeper than that. It was like as soon as he walked out the room they forgot about him. Completely.

It was all so annoying. Stressful. Madding. _Saddening_. _Hurtful. Heart breaking_. Usually Harry could deal with it all, even at eight years old he could handle it. He had Jasmine to help, but Jasmine couldn't always be there, once a month she had to hunt. When she hunted she usually left for four days, during those four days Harry would fall into the self-pity fest that Jasmine never let him fall into. The worst part, though, was the questions that no one could answer. _Why_ did they forget him? _How_ did they forget him? How _could_ they forget him?

* * *

Harry woke up with a heavy Jasmine on his chest.

"Wake up!" she hissed disturbing Harry from his peaceful sleep. Harry opened his heavy eyelids, only to see a Jasmine head in his face. He let out a very manly shriek and fell out of his bed.

"Ouch." Harry said, rubbing his head, were he had hit it while falling out of his bed. "What was that for?" he asked with consternation.

"That's not important."; Jasmine said, distress clear, even on her snake face.

Harry climbed back into bed and said with a sleepy yawn; "On the contrary. I find it very important when; my snake returns home from a super extended hunting session, jumps on me and tells me to 'wake up." Harry snuggled into his bed covers.

"Seriously Harry! This is bad! _THIS IS SO BAD! The situation we are in is not a very good one!_ It is in all actuality a very bad one!" Jasmine said, her distress and panic rising. This caught Harry's attention and he bolted up straight, picking up on some of Jasmines panic.

"What!? What happened now?" he asked, worried.

"Well, it didn't happen _now,_ at this moment." Jasmine said; "More like six years ago."

Harry relaxed and let out the panicked breath that he had been holding. "Then why are you freaking out?" Harry asked; "It happened _six years ago_. Nothing to worry about. " He laid back down onto his bed and snuggled back into the blankets.

If Jasmine had been a human, and had hands, she would have done the 'I am about to strangle you gesture'. Instead she said; "I am 'freaking out', as you so quaintly put it, because the effects of the bad thing that happened are effecting you with long lasting effects at this very moment, effecting you and those around you, and effectively ruining your life! And this is something very much to worry about! "

"You said 'effects' like...twelve times in one sentence."

"That is **not** the point, Harry!" Jasmine replied, angrily. "...and I said 'effects' (and similar words) only **five** times. Learn how to count. "

"Did you hatch this mean, or did you take lessons?" Harry asked _,_ clearly not concerned with what Jasmine had said.

"Harry! This. Is. **IMPORTANT**! " Jasmine hissed loudly. Angry snake mode activated. "Now get dressed and eat breakfast quickly! We're going to Electus to discuss this. No cuts, no buts, no coconuts! **Move**! "

Harry shot out of bed. He knew better than to mess with Jasmine when she got mad like that. At the speed of light Harry brushed his teeth, attempt to comb his hair (and failed miserably), washed his face and got dressed. Faster than the latest Nimbus 1997 broom, Harry was down the stairs and at the kitchen table, wolfing down a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs that the house elf's had made for him. Jasmine came through to the kitchen not long after him.

"You done? Good." she said, without waiting for a reply. "Lets go."

They left through the back door and moved at a much faster pace than they usually moved. it wouldn't be long till they reached Electus. Jasmine slithered over a big rock and Harry climbed over it, the whole time Harry was wondering what could be so important.

"Hey Jas?" Harry asked cautiously; "Why cant you tell me whats so important at the house?"

"The walls have ears, Harry." She replied, sounding distracted. That was the only thing they said, until l they reached The Library of Electus.

* * *

Once inside the library's apparently ear-less walls, Jasmine told him to sit down, and she told him the information that she was about to relay would shock him to his very core...

"Harry..." Jasmine began. Slowly and carefully she said; "what I am about to tell you...it may completely change your perspective of everything. I need to know, do you _want_ to know what I am about to tell you? If you don't want to know, I will stop now and we can forget this whole morning, but I need to hear it from you."

"I - Jasmine. What is this about? I cant give you an answer, unless you give me some." Harry said. What was this? What was this about?

Jasmine let out a snakey sigh, "Alright." she said, diffracted; "I can tell you a only one thing. This is about your parents, brother and uncles. This is about your family."

"I want to know!" Harry said, without hesitation. If this is about his family, he wanted to know. He _needed_ to know.

"Alright...where to begin? Harry, have you noticed your family's attitude towards you?" she asked. Harry nodded, and she continued.

"Have you noticed how they seem to be forgetting you, and when their not forgetting you, how their mistrusting you? There is no delicate way to say this, Harry. It's a curse."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Jasmine cut him off; "No let me explain this. Harry, after that night when You-Know-Who...did what he did, the whole wizarding world started sucking up to your family, and as such your father got a promotion. As result of that promotion he received a cursed book to decode or whatever. My theory is that you, young you barley old enough to walk got hold of that book and read it, or at least tried to."

Jasmine looked at Harry, in the eyes looking for confirmation to go on.

"Now, I'm sure that you've already guessed the effects of the curse. It was designed to turn someone against their family, so naturally it causes the family to 'turn against' the victim. It causes the ones who loved you the most to forget your very existence. Of course it works gradually. Your parents don't just go to sleep one night knowing you, then the next day they don't remember you. It takes time, years even."

"S-so, you mean that my parents hardly even know I exist? Wait! If its a curse, it can be reversed, cant it?" Asked Harry. If he could reverse it, it would all be alright, it would all be okay- but all of his hopes where crushed with a single word-

"No." Jasmine said softly; "It cant be reversed, some one has tried before, all they were able to do, was make the curse easier to bear."

Harry gave a look. "What? How is this easier to bear?! I have to live knowing that my parents don't remember me! Knowing that they wont every think 'o, wears Harry? I hope he's not dead in a ditch!'. And how do you even know all this?!"

" Thats why my hunting was longer than usual, I wasn't hunting for food Harry! I was hunting for information! Do you even know how hard it is for a snake to get correct information!" Jasmine asked, angrily.

She knew now was not the time to get mad. That Harry was going through something very difficult to deal with, and that he would need support, and she said, as calmly she could. "Harry. Haven't you noticed how smart you are? And I'm not just saying that, I remember when I met you. We had a mature conversation. Literally no child can do that! And haven't you noticed your hunger for knowledge? You are an eight year old child, but you don't run around or climb trees, you study. Which brings me to my nest point. You cant tell me you haven't noticed how mature you are!"

Harry snapped; "Whats your point?"

"My point is that this guy made it easier for you by giving you that. A lot of people who weren't supposed to got cursed by this curse, a lot of them were children. Children are loud, immature, needy and perfectly okay with not knowing things, but they are also incapable of taking care of themselves. Many of the children inflicted with the curse have died. The man who tried to remove the curse made it easier to bear by making you mature and giving you a hunger for knowledge. He made this curse livable until it wears off."

"The curse wears off?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes but it wont for a long time. Twenty years at the _least_. " Jasmine replied softly and kindly. "I'm so sorry that this has happened to you, Harry."

Harry looked at her, his eyes were pained and sad, his face was blank, then it twisted into a sort of grimace/smile. "It's okay Jas. Sorta typical that these things happen to me, huh?" Harry said, his voice was barely higher than a whisper.

"I'm sorry it will take so long for you to have your family back. I don't know if its enough, but till that time comes and beyond, I will be here, with you."

"That's more than enough Jas."

And it was, because at that moment he didn't need anybody else to support him. For that moment Jasmine was more than enough, because at that moment, she was all he really needed.

* * *

 **Hi guys. I hope you enjoyed that chappie, because you better have. You have absolutely NO idea how many times I accidentally clicked something on computer and deleted all my progress. Do You Have ANY idea how annoying that is.** **You guys better appreciate this chapter, because this chapter was built with my blood, sweat and tears.**

 **Anyway, reviews are appreciated, as well as favorites and followers.**

 **STAY AWESOME**

 **SOLANGELOSHIPPER 14 23**


End file.
